


【惊蛰】周海潮x肖正国        （黑道AU ）交易实录

by Lovelybone



Category: zry48, 张若昀 - Fandom, 谍战深海之惊蛰
Genre: M/M, 周海潮, 肖正国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybone/pseuds/Lovelybone
Relationships: 周海潮X肖正国
Kudos: 27





	【惊蛰】周海潮x肖正国        （黑道AU ）交易实录

【惊蛰-周海潮x肖正国】黑道AU，交易实录

肖正国和手下在潮湿的雾气遮掩中疾步走进挂着红色标牌的天堂电影院。这间鲜少人烟的电影院位置有些荒僻，年头更是久远，墙壁上张贴的海报挂画都是几个月之前的样式了，顾客寥寥，但对于他们这些边缘人士来说却是个合适的地方。

他们在这里是要进行一次隐秘的交易行动。肖正国是此次行动的执行人，为保密起见他只带了江元宝一个手下，而与他接头的周海潮，则是另一道上领头的，事实上他们并不熟悉，或者说他和周海潮不熟，至多场面上见过几回面搭过几回腔，还都是周海潮追着他后头粘上来。

周海潮可不这么想，他太熟肖正国了，甚至可以说一眼看透，虽然和肖正国相处时间不长，但他忍不住，时常眼神就往这儿瞟，有事没事爱盯着人寻摸，还动用了私人力量去查这个肖正国的背景。

姓肖的这人纯的很，心思简单直白，对于周海潮这种整天陪着老狐狸打转的人来说太好看穿了。本身不是靠腌臜手段爬上来的人物，肖正国自然对旁人少了防备心，只因职位平调到了这里才压着他们一头，整天端着高贵端庄的样子，和周海潮他们并不一路。而周海潮对肖正国也没有像对大佬那么卑躬屈膝，反而有种轻视，有些拿捏作态，整天正国正国的喊着，许是倚仗自己钻营多年心思活络看不上他的单纯愚钝。

肖正国这时则是戴着皮手套提着交易的箱子，穿着厚重的貂皮大衣瑟缩在海雾之中，他有些怕冷，将要入冬的这身打扮是他平日里的标准配置。

谨慎看了眼手腕上的表盘，准时准点，他已经到了地方，周海潮人呢。

看他困惑，手下江元宝心领神会四处张望了一会，点了点黑黢黢的放映厅，示意周海潮定的地点可能不是门口而是电影院里面。

江元宝的猜测让肖正国眉头皱了起来，他有种不好的预感，但不进去，找不到周海潮，那么这场交易就要终止。

“正国。”

正在他犹豫的档口，放映厅中传来一声热切招呼。周海潮远远的向他摆摆手，不知何时已经到了。

肖正国只好沉着脸走了进去，一起坐在他订好座位上，影院的灯一直都暗着，只有放映电影折射出的光照亮了前排小部分位置。

这是放映厅前三排，平心而论不是看电影的好地方，但如果只是一场交易，那在什么地方看电影就无所谓了。

大银幕上正放映着一部略显无聊繁琐的爱情片，肖正国抬眼看了一会，低低的说道：“东西我带来了，你验一下，我们就结束。”

他并没有看周海潮，一是不想惹人注目不想过多纠缠，二是想公事公办速战速决处理掉这桩任务。

周海潮却似乎并不着急，好整以暇拍了拍肖正国戴着小羊皮手套的手背，“别急嘛，不要着急验货，正国，陪我看会电影。”

肖正国因为周海潮这个触碰，眉头快速的皱了一下，他不想在这个地方这个人身上耽误时间，但如果对方不进行接头，他再怎么想结束行动也毫无办法，只好耐着性子靠在了椅背上，双手死死把那个重要的箱子抱在胸口。

周海潮瞥了一眼这个丝毫不解风情的家伙，指尖有意无意摩挲了几下，似是在回味碰到肖正国手背时候的感觉。他伸出去的手没有收回来，而是搭在了肖正国椅子扶手上面，离肖正国的胳膊只有半寸的距离。

这个单纯到有点傻了的男人还不知道他打着什么主意。

咂摸了半晌肖正国的味道，周海潮连看爱情电影的心思都没了，摆摆手示意手下小弟出来带上另一个用来交易的箱子，“行了，东西我给你，让他们送去，好不容易出来了你能安生跟我看会电影吗肖正国，我就这一个要求。”

周海潮无赖的声音扬了起来，在略显空旷的电影院产生了不小的动静。

肖正国一把拉住他的胳膊让他别再说话，看了眼周围，有几对小情侣正对着他们这边指指点点窃窃私语。

“你到底想干什么。”肖正国压低了嗓音，好听的声线中掺杂了薄怒，脸上也因放映厅的密封性产生了滚烫的红晕。

“怎么肖组长，怕了？”周海潮嗤笑道。

“枪林弹雨都走过来了，怕什么。”肖正国受不得激，激将法一用准灵。

“那就行。你想啊，电影才开始三分之一，我们一堆人就这么出去太惹眼了，倒不如把电影看完对吧。”周海潮摆摆手示意手下拿着箱子带江元宝到后面，自己则揽着肖正国的身子将他按回位子上。

肖正国斜睨了一眼周海潮搭在自己肩头那只手，抿抿嘴唇没吭声，算是默认周海潮的说辞。

周海潮偷了腥，脸上笑开了花又忍不住向小弟们飞了几个眼神炫耀，小弟们心领神会赶走边上几对亲亲我我的小情侣清了场子，只留下这两位头独自相处。

肖正国有些警觉起来，不解的瞪他。

“看电影，看电影。”周海潮笑嘻嘻指指大银幕，看似爽朗的揉了揉肖正国肩头晃晃，好像哥们一样。

肖正国不太习惯对方突如其来的热情，坐在座位上盯着大荧幕有些不自然起来又克制着不能让人看出自己不自然。他稍微把身体往外移了移，谁知周海潮也打蛇随棍上也跟着粘了上来，腿得寸进尺碰上了他的大腿，时不时轻轻暧昧撞一下。

分不出周海潮是有意无意，肖正国忍耐着没有说话，怕误会人家又怕在电影院嚷嚷声量过大。

周海潮见老实的肖正国如此安静，乖巧的像是一个禁欲修女，忍不住下腹沸腾，孽根早已撑起裤子前头。他试探的伸手摸着肖正国的大腿。

隔着布料若有似无的摩擦让肖正国感到了不适，他转脸恶狠狠的瞪周海潮。

谁知他这幅含嗔带怒的样子在周海潮眼里艳丽极了，睫毛扑闪扑闪眼带秋水，高挺的鼻梁因为环境燥热而略带薄汗，红彤彤的两颊衬在雪白的小脸上格外鲜艳，瘦长的脖子精致的喉结连厚重的皮草都遮不住这重风情，更像是优雅绝伦的美艳贵妇那么高贵冷艳不容侵犯。

肖正国越是这样一本正经越是这样对自己的诱惑无知无觉，越让人心里痒痒，无数人想要攀折这支高傲冷艳的绝顶之花。周海潮恨不得现在就剥光了他。

色欲让他狠下心使了眼色，肖正国被身后正假装看电影的小弟们伺机而动一下子摁住了手脚。

肖正国吓了一跳强烈挣扎起来，刚要呼救就被周海潮捂了嘴，喉咙间只能发出呜呜的低号。

他的挣扎换来了更强烈的控制更可怕的境遇，矜持优雅的高腰大衣腰带叫人解开，带子捆在了座椅扶手上把他两只胳膊死死缠住动弹不得，另两个男人抓着他纤薄的脚腕子掰开他的双腿方便周海潮跻身而入。

挣扎一直不停，优雅男人的崩溃更唤起了粗鄙男人们的征服欲。周海潮捏着肖正国尖尖的下巴强迫他张开嘴，塞进了点能让人舒服的东西。

肖正国抵抗着不吃，粉润的唇间红艳的香舌不断蠕动推搡试图把药吐出来。

一只手死死捏着他的下颌强迫他仰头吞咽进东西，周海潮另一只手伸出两指探入湿热的口腔不断翻搅插弄，加快着药的融化。

肖正国不知道他们想干什么，也不知道他们给自己吃了什么东西，只是在周海潮剥开他身上的大衣，两只大手拽住他衬衫领口一把撕开的时候惊讶到腰肢随他的动作弹了起来，胸前两个艳丽的红点就这么暴露在了空气中，在大银幕闪烁的光线下奕奕动人。

由于刺激和高热，药效已经迅速走遍全身，就连没人碰的地方都窜起一股热流，蒸腾到了他细腻白皙的皮肤上晕出浅浅的粉，更别说软嫩的前胸。

周海潮绑住肖正国的嘴，抽出湿漉漉的指尖搭在肖正国大开的胸上，顺着美妙的弧度勾勒然后猝不及防捏住他两点尖子，揉弄捻动。

“唔！”肖正国的嘴被布条捆着说不出话，敏感的哼了一声眼睛更湿润了，忿恨的眼神倒是在水红的眼尾映衬下显得薄怒微羞，像是和情人撒娇调情似的。

“正国，别这么看我，你这么看我我更按捺不住了。”周海潮俯身吻吻肖正国的侧脸，舔掉他眼角的泪痕，舌尖顺着鬓发滑到了小巧可爱的耳垂上细细研辗，鲜红滚烫的皮肤又嫩又弹，惹得周海潮不止是心，连喉咙牙根都泛起了痒，想把这样活色生香的美人吃拆入腹。

被男人撩拨亲吻是从未有过的经历，肖正国脸上难堪的越发滚烫，恼恨的撇开头在旁人眼里倒是像极了羞涩。他出身行伍，虽是文职确是精致的蜂腰宅臀，不像一般军人五大三粗，这一身白嫩嫩的好肉在衣衫褪尽后完全落在了围观的几个男人眼里。看得旁边几个小弟也硬了命根子。

“呜呜……”肖正国浑然不觉自己有多艳丽危险，只顾着踢打双腿想把周海潮逼退。在他的秘密还没有泄露之前，在周海潮还没有碰到他那地方之前，他只能尽力挣扎想要自救。

但一切都来不及了，周海潮已经跻身在他腿间，隔着西裤色情的揉捏抚弄他紧绷绷的大腿内侧，若有似无去碰触他胯间鼓起来的东西，暧昧挑逗出肖正国的情欲。

肖正国在周海潮的手碰到自己胯间的时候彻底慌了，疯狂摆腰扭着屁股想往后退离开周海潮的碰触，但他背后是影院的座椅，结实高大的靠背完全挡住了他的退路。

见美人这么主动扭腰摆臀勾引自己，周海潮不再满足于轻微挑逗，大手彻底揉上了肖正国两腿之间。

被触摸的瞬间肖正国在座椅上绑着的两只手臂下意识惊慌的抬起似乎想要捂住那个地方，连两条腿都不由主的合拢在一起。

“啧，果然，都这么湿了。”周海潮没有给他这个机会，解开他的皮带褪下西裤露出了一双笔直好看的双腿，而两腿之间三角区的地方除了鼓起的男性性器之下还有一道湿漉漉的明显水迹。

“我看过你的体检资料。”周海潮低低在肖正国鬓边耳语，手顺着衣服缝隙滑进了肖正国内裤里，“你是孤儿，孤苦伶仃这么多年没少受委屈吧，别慌，哥哥疼你。”

下身柔软娇嫩不同寻常的地方不知羞耻的流了水，被粗鲁的指头翻搅摩擦，肖正国夹紧了深入自己腿间的那只手。心里却一阵悲凉，他的秘密再也瞒不住了。

周海潮并不为肖正国双性的身份感到惊讶，肖正国的身世他早调查的一清二楚，只要他感兴趣的人没谁能逃出他的掌心。粗粝的手指拨开垂软的性器顺着睾丸间会阴处细小的缝隙滑动，粘满了清透晶亮的水迹还不肯停，更变本加厉揉捏穴口两片薄薄的嫩肉，拧弄嫩肉交际处殷红的小珠。

两瓣嫩肉顺着男人的摩擦黏合又分开来，绵密的快意针扎般迅速袭来窜上脊椎，肖正国唯一紧绷着的弦再也绷不住，双腿颓然失去力气向两边大开，任由男人采撷自己的蜜花与露珠。

一刻不停的揉弄带起了身体深处的空虚渴望，肖正国显然没经历过如此汹涌的情潮，无意识的大开双腿挺腰抬胯像是在迎合胯间那只搅动他春潮的魔手，在药效中，本来愤怒的双眼都迷蒙起来神情迷离，茫然的好像最纯洁的白鸽，嘴唇因情欲袭击而愈发颤抖，无意识哼出在旁人耳朵里听着娇软非常的淫叫，再也抵抗不了。

美人情动的模样实在销魂蚀骨，周海潮揉穴半晌终于大发慈悲捅了半寸指头进去，沿着湿红滑嫩的内壁绕着圈打转，把一根狡猾的指头深深钻进肖正国身体里，没进多久便碰到了象征纯洁的那道阻碍。

周海潮得意的笑了，猴急的又加了一根指头抽插搅弄着软嫩湿滑的小穴。

等扩张的差不多了他才抵上自己膨胀坚硬的阳具，壮硕的龟头划开两片被玩到红肿起来的嫩肉，挺身一捣，捅了进去。

“嗯唔！”肖正国痛苦瞪大双眼，泪花在眼眶里打转，初次破身的刺痛让他牙都酸了，更别说不容一指的小口被粗壮硕大一寸寸一点点地撑大，娇嫩内壁每一个地方都被碾到了撑开了，可怜兮兮缠绕包裹着入侵的东西，似乎试图用丰沛的淫水将之软化下去。

可惜周海潮的棍子是越泡越硬，越捅越深。

周海潮长舒一口气感受着自己的滚烫被温柔包裹的滋味，肖正国身子里实在是太爽了，又紧又嫩湿滑水润，就是身上两套性器官随生长发育的不完全，嫩穴太过娇小可怜，只捅进了半根棒子就见底了一样再也插不进去。

“正国，你吸的好紧，好爽。”周海潮拍拍肖正国紧绷的大白屁股，掰着他的大腿就狠命往里肏，被粗暴碾过的穴肉不情不愿痉挛抽搐着，紧缩蠕动，在肉棒来回抽出顶入间难堪的开放给野蛮入侵者。

初经人事的粉嫩肉花被连续不断抽插拍打成了娇艳殷红，周海潮一次比一次操的更狠插的更猛，鼓胀的精囊啪啪撞着肖正国雪白结实的圆润臀部，两人交媾处湿湿黏黏的水声不绝。

“呜呜呜……”肖正国被操的失了神，哭吟着控诉身上男人的残暴，周海潮粗野无耻的肉棒几乎顶穿了他的腹腔，每次都是一顿狂插猛干，都要把他肚子捣烂了，紧致的甬道越操越娇软，唧唧咕咕汁水淋漓，一次次嫩肉被大棒挤压的越来越狠，终于擦到了最敏感的花心。

周海潮感受到怀里人身子猛的一颤闷哼出声，就知道他得趣了，一阵狂插猛肏次次都顶在肖正国敏感点上，刺激的他大张双腿嗯嗯啊啊高潮丢了水，用底下被操到滚烫的嫩穴潮吹了。

高潮中的肖正国整个人都僵硬起来，浑身汗湿像被淫水浸润的湿润模样迷人极了。

怜惜的吻掉了肖正国鼻尖上的汗珠，周海潮舔了舔那颗在情欲中愈发明显的小痣，换了另一种和风细雨的爱抚轻揉，缓缓扭着胯画圈搅弄湿软美味的嫩穴，直搅的高潮巅峰中的肖正国再次软了身子酥软瘫在他怀里，完全没了对抗之力，便趁热打铁握住那柔软的细腰就往自己胯子上按，粗壮膨大的肉棒尽根捅入潮吹后紧缩起来还吞不下男人东西的小穴，直直撞上肖正国身体最深处娇小密闭的子宫。

“啊嗯，啊呜不……啊哈……”还回味高潮的肖正国被周海潮操到了最娇嫩的地方，忍不住疯狂摇头想要拒绝这种残忍的入侵，他那里太小了完全容不下成熟粗壮的东西。

粗粝的龟头处感觉到了又软又滑的小小子宫，紧小的口子一张一合微不可察的吸吮着膨大粗壮的巨物，惹的周海潮不管不顾横冲直撞起来，把肖正国顶的直直靠在了椅背上。他只想操开他这纯洁干净的地方打下自己的烙印，把自己的精种灌满这个诱人犯罪的地方。

不知操了几个来回，快感一波波顺着被插满的腿心扩散到全身，胯间被捣干出白沫沾满了湿漉漉的穴口不时滴下几滴蜜水。

肖正国失了身，淫靡吟哦着，淫乱的身体只有本能追逐快乐的机能，下意识挺腰抬胯迎合周海潮肏弄自己的动作，把自己的嫩穴送上去给人肏，连身上那处男性器官都在男人的撞击挤压下立了起来，硬邦邦打在他火热的肚皮上，淫水和溢出的精液直流个不停。

疯狂肏干几乎快到极限，周海潮架起肖正国双腿盘在自己精壮的腰上，下身打桩似的迅速动了起来，股间水声淋漓，叽叽咕咕的淫声交媾再次密集响起，粗壮的龟头连连撞在最深处嫩嫩的宫口，撬开密闭的小嘴钻了小半个头进去，还狠狠往里钻。

“哈啊……唔……”肖正国浑身战栗的感受最残酷的侵入，他比一般人小太多的蜜花完全被占有了，连最里面最嫩的地方都被男人碾过撞了进去，小小的口子明明卡着硕大的龟头再也吞吃不下，却被大力捣干强迫含着，把硬硬的头子全包在里面吮吸，直吸的男人精关不稳差点缴械。

“我射进去了，正国我要射进去了……”周海潮着魔的顶胯，粗喘着来回顶弄抽插直把肖正国的大腿撞的通红，最后一下死死干进他的子宫，钉到最深，一束束浓厚的精浆喷射而出打在肖正国娇嫩的子宫壁上。

这下肖正国肚子都被射满了，要是子宫发育完全肯定一发入魂，保准怀上。

周海潮静静缓了一会，拔出自己的肉棒在高潮爽昏过去的肖正国腿上擦了两下，意犹未尽盯着美人腿间那处销魂蚀骨的蜜处，又钻了根手指进去抠挖掏弄自己射进去的东西，虽然不知道肖正国能不能怀孕但现在只是验货，不是叫他怀上孩子的时候，刚才太爽了都忘了拔出来就全射了进去。

“老大，老大，我们这……”旁边的小弟早退开看周海潮验货，惊艳于刚才一出活色生香的活春宫，下体早都憋爆炸了，这时候眼馋的摸上肖正国汗湿了的身体，这人滑腻白嫩好像水里捞出来似的，摸着心都酥了。

“滚。”周海潮一把拍开旁边那几只手，“不许插进去啊，真想解决可以用手用腿，只此一次下不为例。”

一群手下兴奋的解开裤带，把肿胀的粗大肉棒抵在肖正国手上、腿上、臀缝间和赤裸诱人的胸上，不住摩擦顶胯，有人胆子大还趁众人不注意把龟头擦在肖正国润润的红唇上，把美艳的红唇涂满龟头溢出来的白精……

被男人一场疯玩之后肖正国浑身都沾满了陌生人的精水，像被人轮奸了一样，每一处都挂着男人的精丝，就连嘴里都灌进了不少不同男人的精液，他最喜欢引以为傲的那对小奶子也被人玩的又软又肿，阴处的肉花肉棒被男人喝干了蜜水蜜汁嘬的都肿到发白，手指上和名义上老婆的结婚戒指也完全泡在了男人们的精液里。

解开绳子，周海潮把满身浓精的肖正国擦干，裹在貂皮大衣里，他收的这货真让人上瘾，射干了睾丸里的存货都还想再多干几次。然后转脸，他点点头冲后面的人道，“你们的货我收下了，给你们的药效你也看到了，够满意吗。”

江元宝也点点头，怜爱同情的瞥了一眼被操昏过去的肖正国。他是知道这要进行一场什么交易，组织定的顶级迷幻药效果不错，只是没想到周海潮当场开箱验货破了肖正国的处。

不过看起来似乎双方都挺满意，那就好，交易圆满完成。


End file.
